Obyn Greenfoot (BTD7PotA)
Obyn Greenfoot is a Hero in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. History Before Obyn Greenfoot became the magical Guardian of the Forest, he was once a top-of-the-class biologist working at the Hydroponics Lab of Monkeyopolis. However, an accident at the lab caused an explosion that covered Obyn in experimental plant acids. (WIP) Upgrades Obyn Greenfoot will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. Levels/Upgrades: *Level 1: Shoots a homing spirit wolf that pierces 4 bloons and goes through solid objects. *Level 2: Nature's Wrath: All Magic Monkeys in range get +2 pierce. *Level 3: Unlocks Brambles. *Level 4: Every 18 seconds, Obyn creates a nature totem that slows down all bloons in its range by 37%. *Level 5: Increased attack speed. *Level 6: Increased popping power. *Level 7: Brambles can pop 100 bloons. *Level 8: Nature's ward totems slow down bloons by 47%. *Level 9: Attack pops 1 extra layer. *Level 10: Unlocks Wall of Trees. *Level 11: Increases the attack range of all nearby monkeys. *Level 12: Increased attack speed. *Level 13: Increased popping power. *Level 14: Attack pops 1 extra layer. *Level 15: Nature's Ward slows Bloons by 60%, and has reduced cooldown. *Level 16: Brambles pop 500 Bloons each. *Level 17: Increased attack speed. *Level 18: Improved Wrath - all Druid of Wrath pops start each round at 200. *Level 19: Attack pops 1 extra layer. *Level 20: Wall of Trees can hold a lot more Bloons. *Level 21: Nature's Fury - All Druids have 60% STUN resistance (STUN effects last 60% shorter), can detect Camo, fire 30% faster and inflict 40% more damage. *Level 22: Obyn now spawns powerful Forest Golems that inflict massive splash damage to Bloons and STUNNING them. The STUN inflicted by their attacks lasts for 4 seconds. *Level 23: *Level 24: *''Level 25:'' Activated Abilities *Brambles - Creates a spike bush on the track that can pop 50/100/500 bloons. *Wall of Trees - Summons a wall of trees across the track that destroy bloons that enter. When full, the trees burst into many bananas that give you extra cash. Holds up to 3000 RBE worth of bloons, or 5000 at level 20. In-Game Quotes Normal Obyn When you place him on the map: *"The spirits of the forest awaken!" *"Nature's revenge shall be swift and terrible." When selecting him: *"Target?" *"I'm waiting." *"What next?" *"Yeah." *"Yes." *"Go water the garden!" (when annoyed) *"You noxious weed!" (when annoyed) When leveling up: *"Awesome!" *"Haha!" *"Nice!" *"Alright!" *"Ha!" *"Sweet!" *"Yes!" *"I am one with the wild!" - Level 20 *"The Knight rises..." - Level 25 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"MOAB! Handle it!" - MOAB appearance *"BFB! Handle it!"- BFB appearance *"ZOMG! Handle it!"- ZOMG appearance *"DDT! Handle it!"- DDT appearance *"Big bloon now, for the love of nature!"- BAD appearance When MOAB-class bloons are popped by him: *"Nature prevails!" *"Nature prevails..." When activating abilities: *"Rise!" - When activating Brambles *"Feel nature's wrath!" - When activating Wall of Trees When leaking a bloon: *"They're leaking!" *"Hold! Not getting through!" Ocean Guardian Obyn When Placed: *"The spirits of the ocean awaken." *"The ocean's wrath is unfathomable." When Selected: *"Yeees?" *"Target?" *"Let's begin!" *"What next?" *"Kill us, land dweller!" (when annoyed) *"Don't. Touch. The coral!" (when annoyed) When Leveling Up: *"The ocean provides!" *"Stronger!" *"Yeeeees!" *"Excellent!" *"I am one with the seas!"- Level 20 *"I AM the sea!" - Level 25 When MOAB Class Bloons Appear: *"Big Bloon...handle it!" - MOAB and DDT Appearance *"They're getting bigger!" - BFB appearance *"Your size matters not!" - ZOMG appearance *"This could be bad!" - BAD appearance When MOAB-Class Bloons are popped: *"The oceans have no equal!" When Activating Abilities: *"Rise!" -When activating Brambles *"Unleash the Kraken!" -When activating Wall of Trees When Bloons Leak: *"Stop them!" Category:Heroes Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:BTD Heroes